kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Poppy Pipopapo
|season = Kamen Rider Ex-Aid |cast = Ruka Matsuda |firstepisode = I'm a Kamen Rider! |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA (Ex-Aid) TBA (Movies) TBA (Specials) |complex2 = |affiliation = CR }} is a registered nurse at Seito University Hospital and a personnel from the Ministry of Health. In reality, "Asuna" is a guise for her true identity known as , a benevolent Bugster based on the character with the same name from DoReMiFa Beat, who acts as the "navigator" for the Kamen Riders. Using the Toki Meki Crisis Gashat and the Buggle Driver II, she is able to transform into . As recorded by CR, Poppy is part of the Mid Tier of Bugsters within Kamen Rider Chronicle: alongside Vernier, Kaiden and Gatton. Character History Origin The mascot of the Genm Corp. game DoReMiFa Beat, the character of Poppy Pipopapo was conceived by Kuroto Dan, the teenage son of Genm CEO Masamune Dan. As a Bugster, Poppy's origin is traced to the bug, which left what would be known as the Bugster Virus on the younger Dan's computer shortly following New Year's 2000. Secretly incubating the virus by infecting the young Emu Hojo with it, Kuroto Dan would arrange for its matured form to be extracted by Michihiko Zaizen ten years later, using it to execute the Zero Day incident in the following year. The Bugster Poppy Pipopapo had already emerged by the time of Zero Day, having been born from the Bugster Virus infection of Kuroto Dan's mother, Sakurako Dan, her host's life was sacrificed in the process as she succumbed to the Game Disease, thus completing Poppy's existence as a Bugster, and Kuroto also regret of having lost his mother. She was later assigned to be a navigator for the Kamen Riders, taking the guise of "Asuna Karino" in order to blend in more easily. Second Bugster Outbreak Five years later, a second outbreak of the Bugster virus occurred. While Hiiro Kagami had been selected as CR's Rider, Asuna proposed a second candidate: a prodigious and anonymous gamer known only as "M". While Kyotaro Hinata seemed hesitant, he agreed that having another candidate was wise after the incident that cost Taiga Hanaya his job. He gave her a Gamer Driver and the Mighty Action X Gashat to give M should she find him, and gave her the orders to reopen CR. Along the way, Asuna ran into Emu Hojo, a pediatrics intern chasing after his escaping patient. Asuna quickly realized that the patient, Sota Suyama, was experiencing symptoms of the game disease, a diagnosis that was confirmed shortly after. For the boy's sake, Asuna had Emu help bring Sota to CR. After touching base briefly with Haima Kagami, she left for Mighty Action X's press release in the hopes of finding M there, only to find Emu had brought Sota to the release. When she tried to take Sota back, the Bugster took over the boy's body, wrecking havoc on the conference. Asuna was forced to explain the Bugster virus to Emu, and told him about trying to find someone to use the Driver, not expecting that Emu would take it for himself. Much to her shock, Emu was not only compatible with the system and capable of becoming a Kamen Rider, but he had been M all along. After watching him defeat the Salty Bugster, Asuna finally showed him to CR, revealing her true form as Poppy and christening Emu as Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. Soon after, Poppy was contacted by Kuroto Dan, who requested a recording of the Action Gamer's specs as performed by Emu. As such, Poppy had Emu undergo a brief virtual reality simulation within the CR patient room using a device designed by Kuroto Dan. She promptly left after the simulation was concluded without explaining her reasoning to Emu. The Dr. Pac-Man Incident Ganbarizing Asuna accompanies Emu on his way to Genm Corp., the intern having been instructed to return the Kaigan Ghost Gashat back to Dan, only to be intercepted by a Collabos Bugster. When Dan is attacked by the Bugster after providing Ex-Aid with additional Kamen Rider Gashats to fight it, Asuna takes him to safety only to lose him as he secretly joins the battle to collect data as Kamen Rider Genm, culminating in the completion of his Ganbarizing Gashat. Poppy Pipopapo later finds the inert Collabos Bugster which she is unable to budge, projecting a blank Game Area which soon enough manifests as Ganbarizing, causing it to come back to life and go berserk before Ex-Aid arrives, allowing Poppy to get away. After Emu uses the Ganbarizing Gashat to destroy the Bugster, both he and Poppy are confused to find that a Game Clear message has not appeared. The Ganbarizing Gashat then suddenly ejects from the Gashacon Breaker on its own before entering the Game Area from which a figure emerged. Though Emu recognized him as Kamen Rider Hibiki, Poppy mistook him for a malicious demon and ran away. Brave's Day On February 20th, Asuna and Emu witnessed Hiiro scolding Mizuki and Satsuki for their oversight, noting that he was quite rough with them. The following day, Poppy informed Emu that a Level 4 Gashat entitled Night of Safari had been stolen after being created by the Genm Corp. development team. Learning that Satsuki had been assaulted last night, Poppy asserted that Hiiro should stay to treat her only for Mizuki to insist that she would take care of things as he would leave to New York to be acknowledged as Doctor of the Year. Ultimately, however, Hiiro chose to stay behind, rescuing Mizuki from the perpetrator before assuming the Safari Gamer to defeat him, proceeding to tend to the injuries of his nurses. Seeing that Hiiro had retained his cold demenour, Asuna noted to Emu that he shared a secret deep bond with his nurses. Chou Super Hero Taisen In a misunderstanding, Poppy found herself pursued by the . The Bugster Horde When Kuroto Dan's plot to revive in the Game World caused an army of Bugsters to perpetually revive and emerge into the real world, Asuna stood by at CR as Emu was sent to the Game World to stop Dan while Brave and Snipe held off the endless horde. Meanwhile, within the Game World, Emu and the deceased Kamen Riders were greeted by a hostess "Poppy Pipopapo" who was eventually revealed to be Dan's servant monster Totema Ultimately, Dan's revival was stopped thanks to Kazuma Kenzaki, whose nature as a Joker Undead caused the Game World to be destroyed when he entered it. Kamen Rider Chronicle She is revealed to be a final component of the Kamen Rider Chronicle, thus being targeted by other Parado's forces and her mind is altered by none other than the third Genm Corp. CEO Ren Amagasaki. Now being a part of Kamen Rider Chronicle, Poppy serves her new role as the navigator for the Ride-Players instead. She is later given the Gashacon Bugvisor II and the Toki Meki Crisis Gashat, allowing her to transform into Kamen Rider Poppy, enforcing the game's rules and punishing characters who fail to serve their purpose. It is later revealed by Parado that Poppy's memory was actually reset, and that her supposedly "benevolent nature" was part of her original programming, as her true purpose was to collect data from CR for the Bugsters. However, it appears that Poppy retained some of her memories which are suppose to be cleared as Poppy was relieved that Emu was saved by Snipe upon Lovrica's defeat. The Hidden Level 0 Room Poppy was having visions from the memories from her host, where one of them was a young Kuroto told the host that he was developing a way to prevent Bugster infection, so Poppy went to investigate Kuroto's abandoned game studio. Suddenly, a vision of a young Kuroto was passing by, Poppy follows the vision, leading her into a hidden room. There was a treasure chest in the room, containing a brand new Gamer Driver and the Proto Mighty Action X Origin Gashat. There's also a manual right next to it, titled "Level 0 Manual". Other Events Poppy Pipopapo's Room Snipe: Episode ZERO Personality Poppy Pipopapo was created to serve as a guide to the riders in CR. She provides insight on the Bugster viruses, the Rider system, and helps to transfer patients to CR if the situation requires it. Poppy's true personality is bubbly and energetic. As Asuna, however, she takes on a mature and no-nonsense persona, although her normal personality will momentarily surface if she is addressed by her real name. But there have been times when Poppy as Asuna reverts to her true personality on her own free will. Despite being based on a Vocaloid, ironically, it is revealed Poppy cannot sing very well without music to accompany her and causes distress to those around her when she does. It is also revealed during an encounter with Kamen Rider Hibiki that she has a fear of Oni and ran away scared upon first seeing him. After being brainwashed by the Bugsters, Poppy still has her bubbly personality, but she seems completely apathetic to the suffering of humans and casually focuses on her job as the "navigator" of Kamen Rider Chronicle. However, if Kamen Riders help the Ride-Players in the "game", which she states is against the rules, she will take on a serious persona briefly with a deeper voice and attack them as Kamen Rider Poppy. When Emu tried to get through to her to snap out of it, her erased memory and programmed loyalty to her kind caused her to knock him aside without a second thought. Fortunately, Emu restored her to normal using his reprogramming powers as Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer Level 99. However, she has gained the memories of the female patient she killed in order to be brought into existence as a side effect. This briefly traumatized her to the point of almost breaking her emotionally, but Emu tried to reason with her that it was not her fault she was born into the world that way and she is not a killer as she has helped him save countless lives as his nurse. This seems to have made her feel a little better, but it is unknown how much of an impact it has on her emotional guilt. Powers and Abilities Arsenal *'Two Energy Blades:' As Poppy Pipopapo, she can turn a knife and a fork into energy blades that she can either attack an enemy with or break a Chocolate Block from the Mighty Action X Gashat to receive an Energy Item. *'Teleportation:' Like the Bugster executives, Poppy is capable of entering any level selected by the Kamen Riders. *'Dance Influence:' Poppy can influence Bugster Viruses into a rhythm dance. Forms - Christmas= This form is Poppy's special Christmas form, and it is only obtained by getting the festive Christmas Energy Item during Christmas time. This form is exclusive to Ex-Aid Episode 12. - Burger= This form is Poppy's fast food server form. She turns into this form during the time she interacted with Burgermon in CR. This form is exclusive to Ex-Aid Episode 17. }} - Kamen Rider Poppy= Toki Meki Crisis Gamer Level X |-|1= |-|2= *'Height': 199.0 cm *'Weight': 88.5 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 60.3 t *'Kicking power': 70.1 t *'Maximum jump height': 64.0 m *'Maximum running speed': 100m per 1.7 s is Poppy's default form, activated by inserting the Toki Meki Crisis Gashat into the Buggle Driver II and pressing the small red button next to the Gashat slot, Initially sporting red eyes while serving Kamen Rider Chronicle, Poppy's eyes change to blue after her programming is reverted. In this form, Poppy's stats are slightly lower than Genm X, putting her on par with a Level 50 Rider. She only beats Para-DX Puzzle Gamer Level 50 in punching power, while losing to Brave and Snipe's Level 50, Genm X, and Para-DX Fighter Gamer Level 50 in terms of punching and kicking power. Despite these disadvantages, her maximum jumping height and running speed is high, beating every Rider that can use Level 50 and Genm X. She is also shown to be very flexible and agile, easily dodging Snipe's attacks with the Gashacon Magnum and counter attacking. This form's finisher is the : Poppy presses the B button on the Buggle Driver II and charges herself with rainbow energy, before pressing the B button again, causing her to float in the air and twirl around continuously, sending pink heart and yellow star shaped energy attacks rapidly at the enemy. Another Variation of this finisher involves Poppy generate an energy-musical notes in her hands before sending it to enemy Appearances: Ex-Aid Episode 26, 28, 30, 31 }} Equipment Devices *Bugster Buckle II **Buggle Driver II - Transformation device. Combined from Bugster Buckle and Gashacon Bugvisor II. *Rider Gashat - Transformation trinkets. Weapons *Gashacon Bugvisor II - Transformation device and primary weapon. Rider Gashat DRMFB_PPPPP_Gashat.png|DoReMiFa Beat Gashat (Poppy Pipopapo version) KREA-Toki Meki Crisis Gashat.png|Toki Meki Crisis Gashat Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Asuna Karino is portrayed by , who previously portrayed Katsumi Sasahara in Kamen Rider Ghost: Ikkyu Eyecon! Awaken, My Quick Wit Power!!. As Kamen Rider Poppy, her suit actor is .http://i.imgur.com/N2ZL3ZP.jpg Etymology *In episode 12, Hiiro Kagami pointed out that her alias, Asuna Karino is simply a wordplay of . As Poppy Pipopapo, she is most likely named after the Hatsune Miku song, PoPiPo. Notes *Asuna's cell phone ringtone is the SF for the Gashat's Game Clear. *Asuna's and Poppy's dynamic is similar to Moka from Rosario + Vampire, as she has two parts to her personality (Outer and Inner Moka) are similar to Asuna and Poppy (one being serious and focused (Inner Moka/Asuna) and the other childish and gleeful (Outer Moka/Poppy)). **Coincidentally, both of them are monster girls (Moka is a vampire and Asuna is a Bugster) *As Asuna Karino, Poppy shared her first name to the female lead of game themed light novel/anime Sword Art Online. Another similarity is how they are related to former gaming company CEO, as Asuna's father Shouzou Yuuki with RECT Inc and Poppy's president Kuroto with Genm Corp. Ironically, whereas Asuna Yuuki is a real life character that gets into a gaming world, Poppy is in fact a game character that gets into the real world. *Poppy's status of both being an ally and a Bugster could be a reference to how some real life viruses can actually be beneficial instead of harmful to certain living beings, like certain bacteria are. **Game wise, it may also because that her base model is a support character whereas regular Bugsters are based on antagonist or rival characters of their respective video games. Episode 19 further revealed that she is a playable character of her respective game. *Kamen Rider Poppy bears a slight resemblance to Shiori Fujisaki from the Tokimeki Memorial series. *Being based on a Vocaloid besides her true name, she shares a similar appearance as the character Megurine Luka, such as having a same pink hair color mostly, and white/yellow/pink colored idol outfits. *Asuna has shown some difficulty with English numbers on two separate occasions. Ex-Aid having to explain to her that '50' translates to and was later seen counting out on her hand to translate '99'. *Poppy's transformation sequence into her Level X form is homage to the magical girl genre, namely and . **Episode 26 has Poppy saying she will "punish" anyone who breaks the rules harkens to Sailor Moon's pre-battle speech: "In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" Appearances ***''Maze 2: Escape'' ***''Maze 3: Gorider Forever'' **Episode 24: Go Together, Embracing Your Ambitions! **Episode 25: Start the New Game! **Episode 26: Players Who Bet on Survival **Episode 27: Love & Peace for the Winner! **Episode 28: Beyond Your Identity **Episode 29: We're Me!? **Episode 30: Strongest VS Strongest! **Episode 31: The Forbidden Continue!? **Episode 32: Judgment Received! **Episode 33: Company Reform! **Episode 34: Accomplished Rebirth! *''Kamen Rider Snipe: Episode ZERO''}} References Category:Ex-Aid Characters Category:Allies Category:Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Category:Bugsters Category:Perfected Bugsters Category:Kamen Riders Category:Ex-Aid Riders Category:Female Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Non human riders Category:Heroines Category:Good turns evil Category:Evil turns good Category:Heroes